The purpose of this study is to estimate the prevelance of chronic fatigue syndrome and other causes of chronic fatigue syndrome in a random sample of a population seeking primary medical care, and to evaluate the natural history of these various causes of chronic fatigue; and to examine the relationship of "chronic fatigue syndrome" to infection with various viruses.